


Возьми мою любовь и беги.

by Evkaliptz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evkaliptz/pseuds/Evkaliptz
Summary: Казалось, что бумажная работа на его столе никогда не закончится. А всё из-за суеты с так называемым призрачным вором, который хочет сделать себе имя во всём мире.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	Возьми мою любовь и беги.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take my love and run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345504) by [curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity). 



> Вторая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521659

Очередные срочные новости по телевизору, кажется, уже в четвёртый раз за неделю. Очередной ценный артефакт был украден, на этот раз из особняка какой-то богатой шишки.

Сайхара Шуичи держал свою кружку с кофе близко к губам и вздохнул. Казалось, что бумажная работа на его столе никогда не закончится. А всё из-за суеты с так называемым призрачным вором, который хочет сделать себе имя во всем мире.

И эти дела принадлежат никому иному, кроме него, детектива этой истории.

Шуичи многое не понимал в этом воре: каковы его намерения? Чего он пытается достигнуть этими ограблениями? Возможно, он делает это ради острых ощущений и забавы, на самом деле, это не первый преступник, желающий показать себя. Но... Что-то вроде интуиции внутри него говорило, что, возможно, возможно вор имел благие намерения. Не то чтобы он действительно это знал; всё, что он делал, это гнался за ним в течение нескольких месяцев.

Он посмотрел на наручные часы. Они показывали ровно половину десятого утра. Лучше бы пойти в офис...

***

Когда он добрался туда, его ужасный кошмар подтвердился, и его ноги никогда до этого не хотели развернуться и унести его подальше от огромной бумажной работы. Тем не менее, это просто невозможно. Вздохнув, он положил свой рюкзак на стол и начал просматривать отчёты, головная боль уже стучалась в его дверь.

Украденные короны, украденные ожерелья, украденные ювелирные изделия... Все дела крутились вокруг подобных объектов. Единственная вещь, связывающая их - визитная карточка с розой и загадка, которая сообщит о следующем месте и времени ограбления. Всё всегда заканчивалось тем, что детектив гонялся за вором, но не мог дотянуться до него, его плавающий белый плащ и нелепый цилиндр были далеко-далеко.

Кстати говоря... Эта красная роза всегда лежала на его столе..?

Лицо Шуичи выражало замешательство, она была здесь раньше? Он не помнит, как она тут оказалась, но опять же, он действительно устал в эти дни... Но все эти мысли останавливаются, когда перед ним появляется знакомый символ - маска клоуна, и не одна, а две. 

Две визитки. 

Он замер, не зная, что с этим делать. Это первый раз, когда вор решил отправить визитку именно ему, обычно он раздавал их людям, которые были его целью; имел ли он что-то, чего хотел вор? Поспешив и подняв её со стола, он прочёл её и...

_Для тебя, мой любимый детектив._

Неожиданно ярко-красный цвет на его щеках сказал всё сам за себя. Нет, нет, о чём он думает, это просто очередные проделки вора... Не так ли?

Вытряхнув эти мысли, он решил проигнорировать... эту визитку. Другая, очевидно, была загадкой.

_Завтра ночью, в царстве, где были нарисованы правда и ложь, изображены надежда и отчаяние, а затем выставлены на всеобщее обозрение, я украду то, что для тебя важнее всего._

– Что для меня важнее всего..? – Его глаза расширились из-за этого заявления. Значит у него, фактически, есть что-то, чего хочет вор, но что же это может быть...? "Правда и ложь? Надежда и отчаяние?" Он предполагает, что это может быть только огромный музей в городе, где находятся бесчисленное количество произведений разных художников, некоторые из них созданы кусочками их воображения, некоторые выражают реальность мира в его прошлом и настоящем. Это должно быть оно. Речь идет о сокровище, упомянутом в визитке. 

У детектива нет ничего чрезвычайной ценности, достойной кражи. Конечно, он имел впечатляющие часы, отданные ему его дядей в качестве подарка, но это такая обыденная вещь для такого вора... Шуичи настолько зауряден, насколько это вообще возможно...

Телефонный звонок опустил его обратно на землю; сообщение? Его рука пошарилась во внутреннем кармане рюкзака и взяла телефон.

« _Приходи в то же место после того, как закончишь, бро,_ – говорилось в сообщении, – _Мы с Харумаки будем ждать тебя!_ »

– Хех... Типичный Момота-кун, как будто он знает, когда мне надо поговорить...

Отложив все вопросы в сторону, легкая улыбка появилась на его лице, пока он читал сообщение.

Наверно, ему просто нужно было поскорее закончить отчеты, забыв обо всём. Он сообщит полиции о следующем шаге вора, но цель останется тайной только для него одного... пока он не встретится со своими друзьями.

***

– Так ты уверен, что тебе не стоит бросать погоню?

Момота Кайто с растерянным видом сидел на кресле напротив Шуичи, держа в руке чашку кофе. Рядом с ним была Маки Харукава и держала чашку тёплого чая. Кофейня, где они находились была их случайно выбранным местом отдыха.

– Не то чтобы... я могу просто прекратить, – Шуичи начал объяснять, глядя на свои ноги. – Это продолжается несколько месяцев, даже в последнее время. Он не сдаётся. Это немного разочаровывает, но...

– Ты привык к этому, не так ли? – Заговорила Маки, пока Кайто смотрел на них.

– ...Да, – то, как Шуичи выдохнул, возможно было громче, чем он ожидал. – И сегодня я получил его визитку. Обе, на самом деле, были на столе в моём офисе. – Он достал их из рюкзака, чтобы показать им. Если есть кто-то, кому он доверяет это дело, так это эти двое.

Кайто немедленно взял их из руки Шуичи. – Хо-хо, что мы тут имеем? Для моего любимого детектива? – Щёки Шуичи сразу же загорелись, когда он вспомнил содержание визитки. – Похоже у тебя появился поклонник, Шуичи!

Затем Маки забрала визитки из рук Кайто, сама читая послание. – Не хорошо, если мировой преступник восхищается тобой. У тебя есть идеи, что он хочет от тебя?

Шуичи покачал головой. – Нет ни зацепки. Было легко узнать, где он окажется в следующий раз, но я не знаю, что он будет делать после.

– О, о! – Кайто поднял руку, улыбка появилась на его лице, – Что если... он охотится за твоим сердцем?! Ну знаешь, как момент из шоу или—

– Это возмутительно, – невозмутимо ответила Маки на нелепое замечание.

– Ты никогда не знаешь, может всё так и есть! Может он, типа, влюблён в Шуичи или что-то такое? И теперь он бегает за ним, чтобы получить его сердце, как и я твоё, Харумаки!

Шуичи никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Маки поднималась с такой скоростью, чтобы ударить Кайто. По правде говоря, они уже давно знают друг друга.

Он быстро взглянул на серебрянные кольца на их пальцах. Они продолжают спорить, Маки полностью смущена (определенно правильным, к сожалению) ненужным комментарием Кайто, а Кайто говорит ей успокоиться и что это было просто маленькой шуткой. Он хихикал потому, что его друзья никогда не меняются... и как он им благодарен. Где бы он был без них, в самом деле.

Украсть его сердце... Он запомнит это.

***

Наступила ночь ограбления и Сайхара Шуичи находился перед предполагаемым местом встречи, самым известным музеем в городе. Никому, кроме Кайто и Маки, он не признался, что на этот раз это место было целью нападения. (Полиция задавала вопросы, но он уклонялся от них; не так гладко, но достаточно, чтобы заставить их поверить, что вор просто забыл записать, что это было.)

Он извинился перед всеми и зашёл в музей один. Всё как и всегда: он заходит, пытается поймать вора, если он сбежит на улицу, полиция попытается позаботиться о нём.

(«Пытаться» было ключевым словом, если бы они добились успеха раньше, то это дело уже бы закончилось

Не то что бы это его беспокоит. Это утомительно, но... возможно, ему это начинает нравится.)

Везде были картины и скульптуры, насколько он мог видеть с помощью фонарика. Реалистичные и абстрактные картины, тёмные и светлые, цветные, много цветных; здесь было так много работ. Загадка имеет смысл, он восхищался искусством вокруг него. Люди вкладывали свою надежду и отчаяние в реалистическое искусство, истину этого мира. А другие использовали это, чтобы скрыть факты, скрыть их истинные эмоции. _Ложь_ , идеальную ложь; маску.

Он понял, что ослабил бдительность, слишком погрузившись в мысли, так что он собрался. Но знает ли детектив, что за ним уже следят. И подозревает ли он, что будет дальше.

Свет погас и детектив замер. Он здесь, он здесь, он _здесь_ , а он сам недостаточно быстр, его глаза и рот прикрыли шелковой перчаткой.

– Сайхара-чааан, – голос был у его уха, так близко, от этого у него по спине пробегает дрожь, и он понимает, что они снова собираются поиграть.

– Ты думал, что сможешь поймать меня, но всё изменилось, и теперь пойман только ты! Позволь мне немного побыть с тобой, хорошо~? 

В нынешнем затруднительном положении у него нет особого выбора, кроме как позволить вору вести его в темноте неизвестности.

***

Когда его глаза наконец-то открылись, первой вещью, которую он увидел, была луна, великолепная и полная. Затем он замечает, что его не держат и он просто стоит неподвижно в пустом выставочном зале, где единственным человеком кроме него него была невысокая фигура в галантном костюме.

(До этого он никогда не замечал, насколько низким был вор. Может потому, что у них никогда не было момента, чтобы остановиться и посмотреть друг на друга. Он мог поклясться, что тот, по крайней мере, меньше него на пятнадцать сантиметров, что было... немного мило?

...Почему его сердцебиение ускорилось?)

– Добро пожаловать, Сайхара-чан! – Сказал голос за маской. – Тебе лучше распустить всю охрану внизу, нишиши! Или ты настолько хотел, чтобы я добрался до тебя? Не нужно пытаться лгать мне, ты же знаешь, я в этом лучше, чем ты! 

– Д-достаточно твоих игр, – Шуичи пытается взять себя в руки, чтобы взглянуть вору в лицо. Уверенность. Не позволь своей защите ослабнуть. – Что тебе нужно? – он знает, что дверь за ним заблокирована, так что не нужно себя этим беспокоить. Сфокусируйся на нём, сфокусируйся на том, что важно.

Вор подошёл к Шуичи, тихонько напевая себе под нос какую-то мелодию. – Что мне нужно? Ты, – Детектив практически мог представить улыбку на лице собеседника.

С щелчком пальцев, в комнате эхом начала раздаваться мелодия пианино. До того, чтобы хоть как-то среагировать, вор схватил детектива за руку и втянул его в танец. 

– Разве я не говорил, что собираюсь украсть то, что тебе дорого? – Игривый, почти детский тон голоса украшает его, чем тот, со злыми намерениями. – Ну что? Выяснил, что это?

Он до сих пор не знал, что это может быть, даже сейчас, находясь лицом к лицу с вором. Он долго и усердно думал об этом, но... у него не было ответа.

– Не обижай меня так, Сайхара-чан, ты должен знать меня! – И к этому времени детектив уже будет знать, что это замечание - фальшивка. – Ох, ладно, неважно. Это была ложь.

Может стоило обращать внимание на слова Кайто и Маки. Возможно, ему следовало бросить это дело задолго до того, как оно привело его к постоянной потребности искать и разгадывать тайны, скрывающиеся под клоунской маской. Возможно, ему нужно было прекратить это. Но теперь это невозможно, потому что вор добрался до него прямо там, где он хотел, он был прямо на ладони, где он танцует, и танцует, и танцует.

Ах, Шуичи понимает, как нечестно это с его стороны. Как нечестно заставлять его чувствовать любопытство. Так очарован. Так, что попал в плен.

(Как будто он хотел, чтобы он весь был похищен им.)

Призрачный вор кружится с ним так нежно, они вдвоем были в большой пустой комнате, лунный свет сиял сквозь хрустальную крышу сверху. Не было никаких свидетелей их танца, кроме картин, повешенных на стенах.

Маска оставалась на лице вора на протяжении всего времени и Шуичи было интересно: кто это? Кто же прячет своё лицо? Кто этот преступник, что играется с его сердцем? На одной стороне маски клоуна была звезда, на другой слеза. Он мог только представлять, какое выражение лица у оппонента. _Позволь мне увидеть, покажи мне кто ты такой—_

Музыка завершилась - завершился и их танец. Еще один поворот и Шуичи обнаруживает, что его удерживает одна рука. Как мог такой коротышка быть таким сильным? Он подумал: быть преступником трудно. Вор продолжает смотреть на него сверху вниз. Тот заслоняет лунный свет, Шуичи видит только маску, и он так близко, так пугающе _близко_ , и все же так далеко.

– Нишиши... Сайхара-чан действительно самый интересный человек, которого я встречал. – Кончики пальцев прошлись вниз по губам детектива, его румянец усилился. – И это... не ложь.

Он падает. Он падает, падает и падает, его сердце ускоряется по мере того, как приближается вор, его веки смыкаются в пылу мгновения и ах, когда эти розовые губы появились перед его собственными губами, почему они не касаются его губ. Это теплое дыхание, которое он чувствует, его сердце не может выдержать—

В следующие несколько секунд его желудок заполняют только бабочки, которые соединяются друг с другом, и он не видит ничего, кроме ярких искр. _Боже_ , он не воспринимает ничего, кроме сладкого вкуса чужих губ, и хочет, чтобы это продолжалось, продолжалось и продолжалось.

Может ли он подать в суд на преступника, которого преследует, за кражу его первого поцелуя? Он должен будет проверить это позже.

– Миссия выполнена, – С губ вора срывается подлый смешок. – Полагаю, твоё сердце теперь моё, Сайхара-чан!

– Моё... сердце? 

Все, что он чувствует - это руку, толкающую его на пол, прежде чем понять, что бог знает сколько раз это уже было, преступник (теперь полностью предполагаемый объект его привязанностей, черт бы побрал этот проклятый поцелуй) становится недостижимым в огромном коридоре. Он кричит «подожди!», но понимает, что это бессмысленно.

Все еще в оцепенении, Шуичи подносит руку к губам. Он вспоминает разговор с Кайто и Маки до этого. Несмотря на то, что он позволил ему сбежать, он не может не позволить улыбке появиться на его лице.

В комнате, где оба были вместе, лежала роза на полу. 

Он знает, что это далеко не последняя их схватка.

***

Стоя снаружи музея после очередного удачного ограбления, вор снял свою маску. Его фиолетовые глаза смотрели на звёзды над головой.

Всё в Сайхаре Шуичи заставляло его поиграть с ним ещё больше. Оума Кокичи, призрачный вор века, на минуту задумался. Когда в последний раз кто-то так сильно очаровывал его?

В конце концов, он украл его сердце. Что будет дальше - он узнает, когда придет время.

Улетая в полуночное небо, ухмылка не сходила с его лица, Оума размышлял о том, что он мог бы сделать со своим любимым детективом, когда они встретятся в следующий раз при лунном свете.


End file.
